The demand for increasingly smaller devices has posed a number of challenges at least in terms of manufacturing. One area in particular is die-to-die wire-bonding. As die pad openings and die pad pitches have become smaller, wires having smaller diameters have had to be used for wire-bonding so that the bumps formed therefrom (by electrostatic charge, for example) can be bonded to the die pads. Although sized to accommodate the smaller die pad openings and die pad pitches, their small bump size may also lead to undesirable quality and reliability of the bonds. This may particularly be the case if the die pads have been probed or otherwise scuffed.